


Old Friends

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Sex Standing Up, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: So, Wheeljack's kinda hot.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	Old Friends

Wheeljack pushed Starscream back against the door seconds after it shut, his wings clacking against the metal and cutting off his laugh midway. His head tipped back and banged against it afterwards when Wheeljack pushed his face under his chin, mask nuzzling at his neck, his breath warm and humid. Starscream felt heat bloom across the upper arches of his cheeks, his optics dimming to orange.

"Against the wall?" Wheeljack murmured.

Starscream shuddered, hiking up a leg and slinging it around Wheeljack's hip. He tugged him closer, so Wheeljack's chest bumped his. "Anywhere you want me."

Wheeljack's hands traversed his waist before settling on his hips, thumbs smoothing over the armour seams. Starscream tightened his leg around him and Wheeljack slapped a hand to his thigh and squeezed it, hitching it higher so Starscream had to lean up onto his toe pedes to keep his balance against the wall.

Wheeljack lifted his head out from beneath his chin and stared knowingly into Starscream's optics, cool blue meeting smouldering orange. "I wouldn't want to scuff up your wings," he said, with markedly more concern than anyone had _ever_ shown him before.

Starscream's gaze softned.

"They've seen worse," he promised, leaning in and brushing his lips to Wheeljack's mask.

Wheeljack rubbed his hand up and down Starscream's thigh and tilted his hips forward, his codpiece pressing against Starscream's. Starscream could feel the heat beneath their panels mingle, and his tanks clenched, the dull ache between his hips was his valve beginning to lubricate in anticipation.

He looped his arms around Wheeljack's shoulders and smirked, balancing on his toes to rub up against him.

Wheeljack's hand slipped under his thigh to follow the curve of his aft. He cupped it, fingers spreading out and prodding at the seam of his valve panel. Beyond caring about playing hard to get, Starscream allowed it to _snk_ open at first contact, and hummed appreciatively when a dry finger pressed between the folds and began to stroke in and out, gathering lubricant.

Wheeljack let his codpiece open and stated to rub his spike housing against Starscream's lower abdomen, letting his spike emerge and stiffen against the smooth plating. Starscream dragged a hand down Wheeljack's front and began to play with it, looking Wheeljack in the optics as he teased his fingers down the shaft and rubbed a digit across the tip. He displaced a bead of fluid. His finger-pads felt sticky with it. He lifted them to his mouth and licked them, one-by-one, tasting the brackishness of Wheeljack's transfluid.

Wheeljack's optics darkened at the sight. He pressed another finger into Starscream, plunging them in roughly. Starscream rose higher on his toes with a grunt, but Wheeljack pinned him closer to the door, thrusting his fingers in and out until Starscream could _hear_ how wet he was.

The fingers disappeared but Starscream was still struggling to focus his vision when damp fingers brushed his bottom lip and pushed into his mouth. He sucked his own lubricant off Wheeljack's fingers, sliding his tongue between the digits and moaning. Wheeljack rubbed the pads of his fingers against Starscream's tongue, watching him, transfixed.

"Wow."

The fingers removed themselves so Starscream could scoff, "Oh, don't act so surprised. You know what am I."

"What's that?" Wheeljack said cleverly, shifting the alignment of their frames by bending his knees so he could tuck his spike under Starscream's pelvis. Starscream shuddered when he felt the length of the hot stiff metal rest against his valve, his sensors buzzing in response to the charge they could feel pulsing up an down the length of Wheeljack's spike. "Beautiful?"

Charm shouldn't work so well on a politician as skilled as Starscream. But it did.

Wheeljack rocked his hips back and forth so Starscream could feel the ridges and bumps drag across his folds. The spike curved upwards towards the tip, and Starscream felt the hot, weeping head catch the rim of his valve. He clung to Wheeljack and moaned.

Wheeljack griped his spike and began to rub it more insistently against Starscream's outer mesh, smearing hot trails of transfluid across the sensitive folds. The nanite-rich substance tickled the delicate sensors around the rim, and Starscream struggled to rise higher against the door and get it inside him.

Realising what he wanted, Wheeljack began to press into him slowly, optics shuttering with a sigh at every twitch and gasp from Starscream as his spike breached deeper and deeper parts of him. "Oh, _Wheeljack_ ~"

A rougher shove, and the pain of Starscream throwing his head back and smacking it against the door again was muted by the fireworks going off before his optics. He threw a hand back and braced it against the door as Wheeljack turned his leg out to the side to spread him wider. He wobbled, but Wheeljack grabbed his wing with his free hand and held him steady as he began to move his spike in and out of his valve, slow and shallow at first.

Starscream let his head fall to Wheeljack's shoulder, mouthing at the plating there, making senseless emotional noises when Wheeljack began to move faster into him, harder. Deeper.

Wheeljack squeezed his thigh and wing and began to drill into him, fast and rough enough to make the door behind Starscream rattle on it's track. Anyone passing outside would think someone was trying to knock the door down.

"'Jack!" Starscream cried, clutching at him, wings flicking back to hit the door and valve cycling down tightly. Wheeljack grunted as Starscream began to overload, his pace faltering with a curse. Starscream wailed and thrust his hips forwards, meeting Wheeljack's stuttering movements.

"' _Jack_ ," he whispered again into his neck, tongue numb and frame weak. He could barely hold himself up against the door, and if it weren't for Wheeljack's strong hands on his armour he would have slumped down onto his aft on the floor.

Exhausted, he hummed and moaned and shuddered weakly as Wheeljack pumped into him to reach his own finish, his fingers digging into Starscream wing hard enough to leave dents Starscream no longer had the energy to care for. Wheeljack's breath hitched, and Starscream made a warm, pleased noise when he felt him spill deep into his internals. His valve cycled down again, and Wheeljack's fingers on his wings twitched.

Starscream turned his head to breathe against Wheeljack's neck. "Where have you been hiding _that_ all this time?"

"Good?" Wheeljack tucked an arm behind Starscream's back and the door, and stroked up and down his spine. Carefully, he began to ease himself out. Starscream felt cool air hit his damp valve and grimaced, shaking his leg out awkwardly when it fell away from Wheeljack's hip.

"Exquisite." Starscream smirked toothily, slumping back against the door. It creaked worryingly. He squinted at it. "I might need you to fix that."

Wheeljack straightened and surveyed the wonky door. "A job for the morning."

"Oh?" Starscream raised his elegant brows. "You're staying, are you?"

Wheeljack placed his hands on his hips. And whether he knew it or not, he looked downright irresistible. "Is there room in your fancy berth for an old friend?"

Starscream pushed away from the door and took Wheeljack's hand as he strutted past him, "There's always room for you."


End file.
